The Enemy You Need
by Byukio
Summary: Traveling all the time on a ship can be tiresome, but it's a life Mizael's use to, at least he finally gets to see land again, too bad those Aqua members have the same idea as they do— Team Magma/Team Aqua AU. Mizafuu, Diamondshipping, and then some implied ships mentioned inside.


**A/N: Long, long oneshot, my friend Cress helped me out a bit with some things in this AU! yeah, it's a pokemon AU, but doesn't necessarily belong in the crossover category imo because no one really shows up other than well, pokemon. It's a team magma/team aqua AU. **

**Characters: Mizael, Fuuya, Kaito, Rio, Yuma, Astral, Alit, Vector, Don Thousand, Eliphas, Ena.**

**Pairings: Mizael/Fuuya + Kaito/Rio **

**implied ships: Vector/Don Thousand, Alit/Mizael **

**on the real I wrote this because Mizael/Fuuya and then other ships just sort of found their way in. Might make this a possible series of oneshots whenever I feel like it yeah ;v; if anything a follow up (so twoshot maybe yeah) but this is a oneshot yo so. enjoy ~!**

* * *

Mizael awakes with a headache, he hates the rocking from the waves as they sail through the sea, but it's a place, a job and it's interesting, he isn't sure what time it is but someone is knocking at the door of his room, he really hates being on the ship this long, god he hopes they land soon.

It's Vector that opens the sliding door to his room "Rise and shine, Mizael ~" he chimes and informs him that they should be landing soon, good finally land, land he can deal with and he's sure Tachyon can't wait to get off the ship too.

Mizael glares at Vector as he asks "You aren't sticking me with some shit job again are you?" because he knows how close Vector is to Don Thousand, and Vector says it's just patrol duty, and to Mizael that's useless, he hasn't battled in so long, honestly he wished Team Aqua was up to something.

He was tired of this leisure time, and honestly he found the whole thing stupid, why didn't they just go for a marvelous dragon like Rayquaza?

What good was Groudon, yes creating a new land, but was Groundon a fierce dragon? Not so much and to Mizael that's the only reason he needs, he honestly stopped listening and so he simply nods.

"So, you're going to patrol the little beach here and watch for Aqua grunts, Donny's pretty sure the orb could be on this island," Vector says with a smile and Mizael is immediately questioning the pet name "Donny" for Don Thousand, he honestly laughs and says "Don't tell me you're just arranging a vacation with the boss, what're you dating?" and it wouldn't surprise Mizael if they were, wouldn't surprise him in the least.

Vector rolls his eyes "It's because I'm his favorite, anyway, get up, we're heading out!" It's better than staying on the ship, and he's sure Tachyon would finally enjoy being off the ship.

Mizael grumbles as he makes his way out the door, at least he doesn't have anyone being sent on patrol with him, and that's the way he honestly prefers it.

Alit wasn't much help in patrolling anyway, he exits the hall of the ship with the rest of the crew of grunts, Vector again warning him not to slack off and Mizael can only laugh because that's more of Vector, he has no idea how Vector got into high commanding ranks with all the slacking he use to do.

Mizael doesn't care anyway, he wasn't one to suck up to the boss or anyone at all, he made his way off the ship with a bunch of other grunts, he feels a hand on his shoulder as he reaches the outside, and a voice that he recognizes too well.

"Hey! It's finally break time Miza~" and without a doubt, he knows it's Alit, he moves his friend's hand off of his shoulder.

"I have patrolling to do and you should do the same instead of slacking off," Mizael says with a harsh tone and Alit sighs because honestly Mizael takes things too seriously sometimes.

"You know Vector just stuck you with that crap job, he isn't going to check up on you, he never does with me, besides there is no way we'll see those half wit Aqua members around here!"

Mizael honestly wants to point out how Alit is more of the half-wit than most of them but he can't bring himself to, he's only trying to help anyway, not that he wants it.

"Yeah, whatever have fun scouting out girls on the beach, I'll actually be doing something useful," Mizael hisses as he walks off onto the beach and heads toward the town they've arrived in, he swears he can hear Alit's objections about how scouting out beach 'babes' is work and how some of those Aqua grunts are 'cute' and Mizael does his best to ignore it.

Mizael takes notice of how a bunch of them were entering the museum, not of his interest.

Mizael grabbed one of the pokeballs from his pocket and released Tachyon and

Tachyon seems quite relieved to finally be on land and able to flap his wings, he let's out a roar, and Mizael pat his head calming his charizard.

"Shh, we're on patrol, Tachyon, look out for those Aquas will you?" and Tachyon nodded his head at his trainer's words, he traveled back down to the beach with his faithful charizard following him, he takes a seat at an unoccupied umbrella, he might as well relax, no point in keeping watch, not that he can't keep watch from here.

"Hey, you come to this beach often— oh Mizael!" Alit says as he quickly catches his mistake, it's an honest mistake because without the Magma hood he does look a lot like a girl, it's the long hair. "Someone needs to get their eyes checked."

"Hey! To be fair your hair is pretty long, it is an honest mistake!" Alit yells as the blonde brushes him off; honestly Mizael just wanted some peace and quiet.

Eventually Alit had walked away, giving him the somewhat peace and quiet he wanted, that is until Mizael hears the roar of the water and it sounds like something is approaching.

Something looms on the horizon, a large ship, not just any ship, a Team Aqua ship; good Mizael was getting bored with lounging around.

"Finally something of interest," Mizael quickly stands up and Tachyon taking a stand as well, he grins "And this should be where the fun begins."

A bunch of the Team Aqua grunts scattered on the beach, Mizael sighs and looks to Tachyon "Ready?" and Tachyon gives him a nod, he has to put these fools in their place for whatever reason, he still thinks he'd rather be hunting something worthwhile like Rayquaza, but no matter, this will do.

Mizael puts his hood back on and he honestly expects to see his half-wit, kind of rival, if he remembers his name was Kaito, okay maybe he's not a half-wit, he did think that gyarados he owned, what was its name, Photon? He thought it was the most half-wit excuse for a dragon he'd ever seen, he wonders if Kaito would be interested in hunting down Rayquaza too, rather than Kyogre.

If Mizael remembers he liked dragons as well, that's all he remembers from their last fight, that and he in a way complimented his dragon, Tachyon.

It'll be good to fight with his so-called rival, maybe, that's what he considers him at least, he still thinks his dragon is better, hell Photon isn't even a dragon type, it's flying and water or some shit, a shitty excuse as a dragon it is.

Mizael quickly cuts off Kaito's path and looks him in the eye and says "Kaito."

Kaito can only return his gaze as he points, "I see you still have that." Of course he's motioning to Tachyon, how insulting, Mizael returns the favor "And I see you still have that, non-dragon, how do you deal with that? Liking dragons and not having one?"

"It comes to pass, have to work with what you're given, Photon has enough dragon and water moves to put out your pathetic dragons fire, after all," Kaito says and honestly it seems he's saying it with confidence as if he thinks he'll win, hah!

"Tch' what're the likes of you and your fellow Aqua's even here for? Scope out the museum, pretty sure we're already on that, we'll awaken Groudon before you wake up your shitty sea god," Mizael tells him but honestly he'd prefer to find Rayqaza, he wonders if Kaito would prefer to find the dragon as well.

"Yeah, but have you heard about Rayquaza? Better than both of those honestly," Kaito says though he'd never let any of the others hear him talking like that, he's not really sure why he took up this job, maybe the cash to send back home.

That was probably it, he isn't sure why Mizael took interest in this but he doesn't really care, dragons are the top priority. "I can agree with you there, anyway, seems we have a battle in store don't we?" and Kaito nods his head, they do.

Too bad they don't get a chance because Alit comes storming in yelling, "Hey don't start the party without me Mizael!" and Mizael insists that this is his rival.

"You know two on one isn't fair!" A girl with dark blue hair and light blue bangs stepped off of the ship, she was wearing an Aqua uniform of course, Mizael couldn't help but accuse Kaito "That your girlfriend?" and Kaito immediately retorts back "No! Is that your girlfriend?" Kaito points accusingly at Alit.

"Hey! Now that is just uncalled for don't bring me into your accusations!" Alit yells back at them and both Kaito and Mizael tell him at this point "You're the one who involved yourself!" and Alit shrunk back, right, of course he did, his own fault.

"Are you all done fighting with each other so the true fighting can begin?" Rio asks as she sends out her dazzling vaporeon, Zereort.

"Ready to watch me show you up Kaito?" Rio says with a smile on her face and Kaito rolls his eyes "I didn't ask you to butt in now did I?" and Kaito honestly thinks he had the clear advantage here, he didn't require her help at all.

"Kaito, didn't you have to escape last time? Did they kick your ass?" Rio laughs at the idea of water types being taken down by fire, that's sad, really sad.

"Tch' no, we just, ran out of time, whatever, cram it already…" and Rio can only laugh again because oh my god he did lose to a fire type, poor Kaito, probably got lost admiring it being a dragon, she can't help but mock him. "Luckily I'm here to lend you a hand, hm?" and Kaito insists he never needed her help.

Though, she's right, two on one isn't fair and he'd probably lose, so accepts her help, even if he doesn't want it. "Whatever don't slow me down."

"Mm, are you sure it isn't you who will slow me down?" Rio teased and Kaito gave up, and he was sure that Mizael and Alit were enjoying laughing at his expense. "Alright, ready to lose?" he said gesturing towards Mizael and Alit.

"Hah! Fat chance Mizael and I will wipe the floor with you!" Alit said with confidence as he sent out his arcanine, Leroy. "Come on boy, show em' your stuff!" and his arcanine howled as it glared down it's foes.

"Aw, a shame we'll have to give your poor o'l puppy a bath," Rio said as she commanded her vaporeon to use water pulse, and surprisingly the arcanine dodged it, quite easily to, seems they underestimated fire types.

"You and your smack talk," Mizael said as he rolled his eyes and told Tachyon to use slash on Photon, to which Kaito apparently wasn't paying attention, ending in a direct land. Mizael can't help but laugh "Spacing out thinking about someone?"

"I swear to god if you say it's my partner Rio, I'm going to dowse your charizard's flame, twice as hard," Kaito hissed and Mizael wasn't thinking that at all, but given the opportunity he can't resist.

"Partners you say, that makes it even more—" and Mizael can't even finish his sentence because Kaito swears if he finishes that sentence he's going to personally come over and punch him, battle or not, he will punch him.

"Take it away Alit," Mizael says and Alit nods ordering Leroy to use extreme speed, it went to attack Zereort, who quickly dodged and smacked the firedog back with a hard aqua tail. Alit cringed as he saw him go flying back "Hey!"

"Hey yourself, don't underestimate us," Rio says with grin and she tells Kaito to send the dog packing to the dog house, Kaito rolls his eyes as Photon used dragon breath, knocking the arcanine back again, this time out cold.

"Hm, you aren't so bad after all!" Alit complimented as he returned his fallen arcanine, well at least until Mizael insisted he not compliment their rivals, and or enemies, Alit said he swore he heard Mizael compliment Kaito's fighting in battle once before, so Mizael hushed up, fine, he'd let Alit do what he wanted, it wasn't hurting anything anyway.

Rio honestly wondered what else they had to send at them, the charizard looked strong, she swears Kaito lost to it before, he probably got far too mesmerized by it being a dragon, what a loser. Rio is honestly shocked when Alit sends out a torchic, that small measly thing is going to fight them? That's hilariously sad.

"You're kidding right?" Rio accidentally says out loud, well it's not exactly accidental, it needed to be said and Alit smiles "Oh, you'll see, trust me."

Mizael wouldn't doubt that, that was the strongest thing Alit had because god did he love that thing for whatever reason, he can't believe the ridiculous name it has though—"Show em' your stuff Chiko!" and yeah, that's its name.

"You know that's a torchic right?" Rio says as if Alit doesn't know what it is, of course he knows that and he smiles and orders his Chiko to attack, Chiko runs up quickly and slams into the vaporeon, sending it spiraling backwards.

"And you don't underestimate us yourself, sweetheart," Alit mocks as his torchic comes scampering back to him with a smile on its face.

"Return Zereort!" Rio says as she calls back her vaporeon, Kaito honestly laughs because Rio certainly underestimated them and he gets a firm "Shut it already, need I remind you that you lost to him?" she said as she pointed to Mizael, who rolled his eyes.

"Tch' it was a tie, there was no end game—" and Rio cuts Kaito off when she tells him she didn't ask for his excuses, Kaito grumbles, he wishes again that she didn't butt in, he could've handled this just fine on his own. "Finish this up Chiko!"

Kaito honestly doesn't believe that some little torchic can knock down his fierce Photon—oh my god did it just slam into his Photon with fire blast?

"Hm, whoa, your nasty little dragon couldn't handle the heat I guess," Alit mocks as he's clearly shown them up and Mizael mutters about how he didn't even get time to mock Kaito or anything and Alit tells him he shouldn't be wasting time—wasting time?! That's all Alit has done since they got here, honestly, annoying.

"Tch' good going Rio, I could've handled this all on my own—" and no, no he couldn't have so Rio looks him straight in the eye and pinches his cheeks and tugs on them. "You take that back, you would've been badly beaten up again if it wasn't for me, you got that?!" and Kaito grumbled as his face was tugged upon.

"Let go already!" and nope Rio wasn't letting go until she heard a thank you for saving his behind, he would've had another injury like before, he really needed to stop acting on his own all the time.

"Make me," Rio hissed and Kaito ended up pinching her and tugging at her hair and Alit and Mizael honestly wonder if they should stop their squabbling, nah, probably not, not their business to do so.

"Should we be going then?" Alit asks because he's sure the beach is flooded with lousy Aqua members, and he honestly can't wait to wipe the floor with them too, Mizael tells him he can handle everything else on his own, Alit decides to let him go about his business then, he won't stop him, Mizael's capable of it anyway.

Certainly not capable of a two on one battle, but capable of anything else, he's sure if Mizael tried hard enough he could take down two opponents at once, but Kaito and Rio? Probably not, he doubts it at least.

Alit smiles "Come on Chiko we have more Aqua members to knock into place!" and his torchic chirped as it hopped on his shoulder and with that Alit was gone, Mizael had other matters to attend to anyway, Tachyon seemed to want more action, considering he only got to land a couple of blows on Photon, sadly.

"Hm, you think anyone decided to drop in and mess up the snow cone parlor?" Mizael asks to Tachyon and honestly the dragon doesn't know but it's worth a shot, Mizael takes a deep breath and he barges in and there's someone, but they don't look team Aqua material, and they have a small penguin on their shoulder.

Mizael thinks it's a piplup, something like that, he's never seen one or cared to, this'll be far to easy for his liking. "Stealing shaved ice now that's just sad."

"Stealing? I paid fair and square for this, what do you take me for sir, a Team Rocket member?" and Mizael wonders why they're so formal, they're enemies.

"Tch' how about I kick you and your Aqua crew off this beach, and send you running back to your ship with your tail between your legs," Mizael laughed and the Aqua member nodded "If you insist, my name is Fuuya, and I'm afraid, I have to take you out, sir." Still the formalities, and take him out? Please, he highly doubts that'll happen, but he'll give the kid the benefit of a doubt.

"Just when I thought most of the Magma grunts would be boring," Fuuya said as his piplup jumped down from his shoulder "Beat up his charizard will you Marina?" and Marina nodded her head, Mizael rolls his eyes, sure.

"Tachyon, chew it to pieces," Mizael tells his charizard who in turn nods, Fuuya only smiles, he wonders how this'll turn out, and how bad they'll destroy the snow cone parlor, not that Mizael cares but Fuuya does, he actually liked snow cones.

"Ready to lose?" Fuuya asked and Mizael smiled "Fair that you know my name as well, for when I beat you of course, I'm Mizael," he says and Fuuya nodded, and insisted that Mizael be the first to send off an attack.

"If you must insist," Mizael says as he orders Tachyon to use slash, the piplup quickly—blocked?! Blocked it?! How could such a tiny creäture fend off ferocious claws from a dragon, impossible, unbelievable! It irritates Mizael in so many ways.

"Something troubling to you?" Fuuya asks as he has quite the smile on his face, Mizael pays him no mind and says no, it's nothing, he wonders if the piplup is anything like Alit's torchic, if so it shouldn't be underestimated, not at all.

"Tachyon, dive it," Mizael orders and Tachyon knows just what his trainer means as it soars toward the creäture knocking it into the wall, he then used slash, he had cornered it, or so he thought, a barrage of bubbles hit his Tachyon's face.

"A dirty trick!" Mizael hissed and Fuuya can only smile and say "And yours wasn't?" and Mizael can agree it was but nonetheless he hates this Fuuya person, how dare he, he'll make sure his Tachyon knocks that creäture out.

"Look again will you?" Mizael says as his piplup was dropped down with a hard thud, sky drop was quite powerful after all, and he smiles knowing it resulted in a knock out and Fuuya sighs "Return Marina.. don't be so cocky, Mizael."

"And why not? Do you have another baby bird to send out to feed to my dragon?" Mizael mocked and Fuuya laughs, that's cute but no, he's going to send out Isis, his absol, he can't wait to see the blonde's face when it isn't something, cute.

Fuuya thinks his absol is cute though and that's all that really matters to him, cute but dangerous, he sends out his absol who roars just as loud as the charizard before it.

Fuuya smiles "Not a bird is she?" and Mizael grumbles, "Might as well be, she'll still be bird feed for my fierce dragon!" and Fuuya smiles "We'll see then won't we?" and Mizael guesses he shouldn't underestimate the fluff ball like creäture.

""Hm, not going to attack are you?" Fuuya asks and Mizael nods, he doesn't think the boy's absol can do any damage to his charizard, and that's where Mizael's mistake is. "Suit yourself," Fuuya says as he orders Isis to attack.

"Isis, thunderbolt!" Fuuya calls and Mizael certainly wasn't expecting that as it sends off electricity, shocking his dragon. Mizael can't believe this he hadn't thought some puffball would be able to do any real damage to his dragon.

"Not so high and mighty is your dragon, hm?" Fuuya asks as he dually notes how it's now paralyzed and one more blow should finish it off.

Mizael rolls his eyes "Please, you'll be as easily defeated as your fellow members were." Fuuya honestly wonders who lost to the likes of him, and he's kind of surprised when the blonde says it was Kaito and Rio, maybe he was just lucking out, after all, Mizael was underestimating him from the start.

""Is that so sir? Well, you are out your dragon, what will you do now?" and Mizael knows that and it honestly leaves a bad taste in his mouth, how dare some Aqua grunt destroy his precious dragon, he shakes his head, whatever he still has something that will do just as well. "Take out your puffball, of course."

"Still calling her a puffball even after she creamed your dragon?" Fuuya asks because honestly if she's a puffball then she must be quite the untamed one. "Luck because I allowed you to go first," Mizael insists but it's honestly true, he hadn't really thought that something like that would be so—well, destructive.

Mizael sent out his ninetales, he called him Galaxy, he isn't exactly sure why, but he was given him as a gift when he joined Team Magma and he was always one to give them names, so he went with it. How he obtained Tachyon, well, Tachyon had been with him for as long as he can remember, that's how he'd put it.

"And you were calling my absol a puffball? Have you looked at that?" Fuuya says as he points at the creatures fur as it makes its fighting stance.

Mizael ignores Fuuya's comment, he wouldn't consider Galaxy a puffball, mainly because it was a term Galaxy didn't like and he was certain that he was ready to fight for that very reason. "What is this a puffball contest now?"

Fuuya sighs, fine, maybe he'll avoid the snide remarks he has towards the ninetales, only because such things were said about his absol. "As you wish."

Mizael orders Galaxy to attack with a fierce fire blast, and to which Galaxy does, the only thing is Isis is far to fast and dodges, so it ends up setting half the wall on fire.

Fuuya isn't one to curse but he can't help himself "You numskull, you set the snow cone parlor on fire! Good going, it was the only place I could get a relaxing treat while waiting for the others to carry out their work, real nice job!"

Mizael can't believe this, how is this his fault? If Fuuya's absol hadn't of dodged it all would've been fine, he would've won and it would've kept the snow cone parlor intact.

"Why don't you use your water types for something useful, like put out the fire?" Mizael suggests and Fuuya can only bring his hand slowly to his face in a way to remain calm, he isn't one to get too upset after all, only when pushed to far.

"Yeah, about that, she's kind of, you know, passed out because of our battle?!" Fuuya accidentally ends up yelling it more so then he had intended and Mizael remembers, he was there, of course. "Don't you have anything else?"

"No, and good going now we're going to be lumped in for vandalism," Fuuya says and Mizael can't help but comment on how isn't that what they already do?

"That's not what I do! We aren't all unmerciful and unruly you know? Some of us have our morals, unlike you, I assume." Of course Mizael has morals, well in his own way of course, no use arguing, there is no way they can put out this fire.

"It isn't that much of a bad blaze, just stomp it out with something," Mizael tells him and Fuuya sighs, what does he think boots aren't flammable?

"You're kidding right?" and no he's not because he knows he's not when Mizael tries to stomp out the fire and ends up catching his boot ablaze.

Fuuya can't help but laugh, as Mizael quickly has to run to the snow cone machine and douse it in cold ice from the machine. "Hm, we could use that!"

Mizael grumbles a half-hearted "You're welcome…" as he rubs his half scorched boot. Fuuya quickly grabs a handful of shaved ice in his hands and hurls it at the fire, sure enough it puts it out, and everything seems well and fine now.

Fuuya isn't sure what to say so he says the first thing to come to mind "Thank you for the good laugh." Mizael simply rolls his eyes, whatever, that wasn't his intention and they honestly never got to finish their battle, a shame.

"Why were you in here anyway?" Mizael asks and Fuuya isn't quite sure how to put this but he doesn't like fighting if he can avoid it, at least not when it can cause damage to things, he thought he'd be fine just hanging out in the snow cone parlor, he hadn't really counted anyone like Mizael barging in though.

"That so, a slacker like Alit then?" and Fuuya is in no way a slacker, he does his fair share of work just as the rest of them, they were gathering information for that orb to awaken that giant sea fish, whatever it's called, he wasn't assigned on the museum duty, so he figured he would avoid unnecessary fighting.

"I see, do you assume that our teams are fighting outside the museum as well?" and Fuuya wouldn't doubt it if they were, though he'd like to think they'd avoid it in a town, not to draw attention to themselves, but attention is kind of hard to avoid when you come out of a giant ship and invade a beach like it's no big deal.

"So you work with Kaito?" Mizael asks and Fuuya nods, not that he's ever had much conversation with him, he normally sees him talking to their leader, Eliphas and admin Ena. "I try my best to stay out of most everyone's way."

"Don't you have crew mates that bug you—I mean, look out for you," Mizael says because he knows he has those, he has Vector and Alit, as much as he detests Vector, and as much as Alit annoys him at times, they're his friends and they look out for him, most of the time. "Uh yes! I suppose I do, Yuma and Astral!"

Mizael had never heard of them, he wonders how long the museum shit is going to take, not that he's complaining he's actually content with just being on land again and not being cooped up in his cell room, so in a way, it's all nice.

"Why didn't they come with you?" Mizael finds himself asking and Fuuya isn't sure, actually he is, they wanted to check out the shops in town, of course, he knew the both of them were always interested in grabbing things when they landed, Yuma was never one to keep still, of course it's the first thing he'd do.

"Well, we have shaved ice," Fuuya says as he grabs one of the cone holders and pours himself blueberry flavoring on his and he smiles as he hands Mizael the strawberry one, he isn't sure why he chose strawberry but he feels Mizael will like it. "I've never actually had a snow cone," Mizael says and Fuuya's honestly a little disappointed hearing that, he insists Mizael enjoy his first snow cone then.

Mizael never thought he'd share his first anything with some Team Aqua member, not the way he'd thought he'd spend his day either. "Fuuya."

"Hm, yes?" and Mizael isn't sure where he's going with this at all when he says, "You aren't so bad for Team Aqua scum." Fuuya can't help but laugh, because he feels the team doesn't make the person, he thinks Mizael is all right too.

"And I guess all you Team Magma members aren't completely barbaric." Fuuya thinks if their destinies, though he still isn't sure what his destiny is, but if they weren't so different, if they weren't on different sides, they could've been friends.

"I never thought I'd be sharing my experience of having a snow cone with the likes of anyone from Team Aqua," Mizael says and Fuuya can only smile, at least the blonde likes the snow cones, Fuuya's had them before, he rather likes them.

"Same to you, it's like were friends," Fuuya says with a smile and Mizael guesses they are, even if in a way, they're enemies, but did it really have to be that way?

Fuuya wasn't a bad person after all, they all weren't, they're just enemies, enemies for reasons of wanting different things, but in the moment, they both just want snow cones, and honestly Mizael doesn't care about Groudon, and as far he can tell, he doubts Fuuya cares about Kyogre.

"Have you heard of Rayquaza?" and Fuuya has, he's heard the tales of the dragon, go figure someone like Mizael would know about it.

"You like dragons quite a lot, hm?" and Mizael nods, yeah he guesses he does.

"And what do you think of Rayquaza?" Mizael asks and Fuuya honestly isn't sure, all the legends he's heard in his time in Team Aqua makes out the creäture to be.. bad in ways to Kyogre and Groudon alike, but he knows the creäture can't be bad if it once long ago, prevented destruction of the lands, he isn't sure.

"A nice dragon, much like the nice dragon tamer before me," Fuuya says and Mizael draws back in disbelief, dragon tamer, nice? Maybe he is a dragon tamer in a way, he had tamed Tachyon since as long as he could remember.

"I'm not nice," Mizael says and Fuuya can only smile "You seem nice to me."

"Team Magma isn't nice," Mizael says and Fuuya can only point out how him being in any team doesn't stop him from having morals or being nice.

"Fair point," Mizael sighs and Fuuya only smiles as he leans back against the wall and Fuuya can't help but ask, "What's your hair look like without that hood?"

Fuuya only caught a glimpse of it; the hood hides it pretty well, and Mizael says he doesn't see the point in taking it off. "I'm sure it looks nice."

"Why so complimentary?" Mizael asks because they're certainly still enemies.

"I don't see why not to be," Fuuya says as he reaches over and tries to lift up the blonde's hood, Mizael doesn't stop him, there isn't any harm in it anyway, Fuuya runs his fingers through Mizael's hair, it was as nice as he thought.

"It's long, do you like it like that?" Fuuya asks and Mizael nods as Fuuya continues to run his fingers through Mizael's hair.

"Do you hate having to hide your hair under that hood all the time?" and no Mizael doesn't mind, he's had Vector accuse him of looking quite a lot like a female several times when he hasn't had it on, but he does like his hair.

"It depends," Mizael says and he notices Fuuya taking off his bandana and notices how he smiles because it's only fair he guesses, Fuuya fixes up his hair, it was covering a bit of it, but he can't say he minds, he likes the bandana in a way.

Mizael bites into his snow cone, he likes the flavoring of the strawberry, maybe Team Aqua members all didn't have bad taste, and at least Fuuya didn't.

"Hm, you know, you aren't so bad," Fuuya says and Mizael can only laugh, so he keeps saying. "And why is that?" and Fuuya says it's because he's really not interested in the destruction of land or sea like the rest of them, he can tell.

"Whatever, it just isn't a dragon," Mizael says and Fuuya honestly wonders why he stays with Team Magma then. "Why do you serve Team Magma then?"

"A purpose," Mizael says and he nudges Fuuya "And why do you serve Team Aqua?" and Fuuya says it's because in a way, he's looking for a purpose too.

"And what is your purpose, Mizael?"

Mizael can honestly say that it's all for Rayquaza because maybe, maybe if he sticks with these fools long enough, he'll see the dragon.

Maybe even have the honor of battling it, it's silly because it's only a legend and he isn't entirely sure, but he's made friends with Alit and Vector and he guesses they're in a way his reason for staying too. "And what is yours?"

"I'm unsure myself, I'm afraid, but having Yuma and Astral around is comforting, I made friends with them right after I joined." Honestly though Fuuya isn't sure of his purpose of being in Team Aqua, he has nothing to gain and nothing to lose.

Mizael, Mizael on the other hand has something to gain, he wants to see Rayquaza, and at least that's more than he can say for himself, maybe in a way him meeting Mizael is his purpose.

Honestly if he can help the blonde in anyway see Rayquaza, he'd feel, well, happy and he isn't quite sure why, he's an enemy and shouldn't feel that way but he does, maybe in a way Mizael is his purpose. "Hey Mizael?"

"What is it?" Mizael asks as he leans himself against the wall, fixing his hood back to its original state. "If our paths cross again, I'd like to help you."

"Help me what?" Mizael doesn't understand, he doesn't want or need anyone's help, none at all, he doesn't see why everyone always offers.

"In your goal to see Rayquaza, maybe meeting you was in its own way, a purpose, maybe Rayquaza is a purpose, legend or not," Fuuya says and Mizael rolls his eyes, he thinks what Fuuya is saying is foolish but whatever he wants to do.

"If you want, I'm not going to stop you." Who is he to deny someone's purpose anyway? If there is such a thing as destiny, maybe them getting along, meeting, is a destiny in a way all its own, even if they are enemies. Their teams may be, but they're their own people, so Mizael and Fuuya, maybe not so much enemies.

Maybe they could be friends after all, Mizael isn't exactly sure, but Fuuya isn't as bad as the rest of them if anything. "May I give you something?"

Mizael doesn't really have time to say no before Fuuya lifts up the blonde's hood and leans forward, kissing the blonde before him.

Mizael quickly pushes Fuuya away, it was something he wasn't expecting, and if the snow cone isn't something that was a first today, the kiss sure was, he hadn't really had time for such things. The only thing he manages to say is "Why?"

"I-I'm sorry, that was uncalled for after all, I should've asked more clearly before—" and if it's just to shut up his apologies, Mizael kisses him, just to shut him up, he needn't be sorry, it wasn't bad, just, shocking.

"Hey Fuuya, the ship should be leaving in a second—" and Yuma cuts himself off when he sees one of his fellow Aqua members, well, making out with a Team Magma member. "Oh, it seems Fuuya is doing a different style in battling."

"Astral! That is not what is happening!" Yuma can't believe he caught Fuuya kissing someone, let alone them being apart of Team Magma.

Fuuya quickly pulled himself away "Ah! Yuma, thank you for the reminder, let us be off—" and of course it's never that easy because of course Yuma has questions.

"Why were you kissing that Team Magma guy?" Yuma asks and it's honestly like he forgets Mizael is even still there, Astral of course has to say, "Yuma, perhaps he was doing so to learn their secrets." Now that just hurts.

"No, nothing, you must have miss seen something, I was—roughing him up." It really isn't that much of a save because Mizael doesn't look beaten up at all and so of course Yuma has to point that out. "You were roughing him up how?"

"Come on, isn't the ship leaving us? How about a snow cone?" and of course that gets Yuma off the topic as he's given a snow cone, thank god because Fuuya really doesn't have a proper explanation for any of this, not at all.

"Bye, Mizael, I do hope we can finish our battle some other time!" Fuuya says as he follows Yuma and Astral out, and on their way back to their ship.

Mizael can only smile; he thinks he has a boyfriend. He isn't really sure, in a way Kaito wasn't wrong, it just wasn't a girlfriend, and it just wasn't Alit.

In all, it was like Kaito was in a way, predicting something, he wonders if his so called rival ever made out with his so called girlfriend, Rio, he really isn't sure if that's his girlfriend, he wouldn't be surprised.

Mizael can say though, it's kind of exciting having some kind of forbidden love, sneaking around, he honestly can't wait till their teams cross paths again, it'll give him something to look forward to, possibly, that and Rayquaza.

Mizael wonders how interested Tachyon will be in hearing all of this and Galaxy too, once he gets back to his own ship of course and heals them, he's sure his ship is leaving too and he best go catch it.

Not all business is so boring after all he decides, and takes off down the beach path and back to his ship, just before it leaves, he can't wait for their next encounter because that means he can see Fuuya again.

They can tell each other whatever they've learned about the legends because as far as Mizael can tell, maybe that is both of their destinies. Maybe he'll find Rayquaza with the help of Fuuya and him working together, he'd like that.

Mizael heads back to his cellblock room and shuts the door behind him and lies against the bed, something to actually look forward to is nice for once.

Mizael is honestly glad he met Fuuya.

Team Aqua is actually good for something after all.


End file.
